Vehicle doors typically include a door frame that encloses a door window. The door window can be retractable into the vehicle door to provide an open configuration and extendable out of the vehicle door to provide a closed configuration. When placed in the closed configuration, an upper edge of the door window may be received by a glass run channel of the door frame. A glass run sealing member may be located in the glass run channel that seals against the upper edge of the door window. Sealing the upper edge of the door window can reduce noise and inhibit water from entering the vehicle with the door window in the closed configuration.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative glass run sealing members for glass run structures that seal against an upper edge of door windows.